


Getting Out.

by thisisfromawhileago



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Family, Gen, Growth, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfromawhileago/pseuds/thisisfromawhileago
Summary: The first time they had a chance to get out of this small town they were forced to live in is because someone finally decided to buy the town from them. In the end the deal fell through but for those few short hours, they did it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Getting Out.

# Getting Out

* * *

The first time they had a chance to get out of this small town they were forced to live in is because someone finally decided to buy the town from them. In the end the deal fell through but for those few short hours, they did it. After having to spend time in this town, in a roadside motel, they were finally getting back to the lives they were use to. The Rose family couldn’t be any more excited. But of course nothing goes right for the Rose family anymore. The deal falls through due to a medical emergency, David runs away and they’re back to living in a roadside motel in a town too small for them.

The second time they have to chance to get out of this town, it’s on their own terms. They have come to call this place home. The roadside motel now shares their name. They have become friends with the people in this town, have laid down roots. The first time they were able to even think about getting out, they were relieved. This time, while they’re excited to jump into what’s coming next, they’re also sad. They’ve grown as a family in this town, and as individual people. They thought the town was too small for them, but it’s exactly what they needed. This time, David isn’t running away, but staying. Staying with his husband and the business they built together. Alexis isn’t running off the parts unknown, with shady men, but to New York to build her own business. Johnny and Moira heading out west to build the Rosebud name and bring Moira back into the spot light she deserves. The Roses are not escaping this town they thought was too small for them. They are moving on to bigger and brighter things and it’s because of this town, and that roadside motel, and all the townspeople that supported them when they had nothing, that they are able to.

The Rose family are leaving this small town, but not for good. They’ll be back for Christmas and Anniversaries and Birthdays.

That little town that they thought was too small for them is called Schitt’s Creek and it’s where they call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: @fromawhileago / @writingwhileago


End file.
